Friendly Fight For The Final
Story Rosa and Jake run onto the battlefield. Referee: The battle will now begin, the winner faces Nathan in the final. Rosa sends out Honchkrow. Rosa: Come on Jake! Jake: Hold on. Jake sends out Pidgeot. Referee: Begin! Jake: Brave Bird! Rosa: Sky Attack! Both Pokemon charges up their attacks and then fly at each other, causing major damage to Pidgeot but minor damage to Honchkrow. Jake: Twister! Pidgeot uses Twister towards Honchkrow, but it does no damage. Jake: What?! Rosa: Honchkrow has been trained lots. Jake: Steel Wing! Pidgeot then flies in towards Honchkrow using Steel Wing. Rosa: Better end this. Night Slash! Honchkrow deflects Steel Wing using Night Slash. Rosa: Dark Pulse! Honchkrow uses Dark Pulse and hits Pidgeot into the ground. Referee: Pidgeot is unable to battle. Jake returns Pidgeot. Jake: You done well Pidgeot. Jake then sends out Raichu. Rosa: Honchkrow, return. Rosa returns Honchkrow and then sends out Alolan Ninetales, and it begins to hail. Jake: A shiny Ninetales? Rosa: Alolan Ninetales. Jake: I see. Knock Off! Raichu uses Knock Off towards Ninetales. Rosa: Blizzard! Ninetales uses Blizzard to stop Raichu and freeze him. Rosa: Aurora Veil! Ninetales uses Aurora Veil. Jake: Break out using Iron Tail! Raichu gets out the ice using Iron Tail but is shivering. Rosa: Dazzling Gleam! Ninetales uses Dazzling Gleam and hits Raichu, making Raichu stagger back up. Rosa: Moonblast! Jake: Thunderbolt! Ninetales uses Moonblast towards Raichu, who tries to use Thunderbolt but can’t and gets hit by Moonblast. Referee: Raichu is unable to battle! Jake returns Raichu and the hail stops. Jake: You were great Raichu. Jake then sends out Scyther. Rosa: Hmm. Rosa returns Ninetales and sends out Houndoom. Jake: Houndoom?! Rosa: Overheat! Houndoom uses Overheat towards Scyther, but Scyther dodges. Jake: Air Slash! Scyther uses Air Slash and hits Houndoom. Jake: X-Scissor! Scyther then heads in using X-Scissor Rosa: Crunch! Both Pokemon attack and cancel each other out. Rosa: Thunder Fang! Houndoom then hits using Thunder Fang. Jake: Vacuum Wave! Scyther uses Vacuum Wave towards Houndoom, but Houndoom dodges. Rosa: Flamethrower! Houndoom uses Flamethrower and knocks Scyther out. Referee: Scyther is unable to battle! Jake returns Scyther. Jon: Jake can’t knock out a single Pokemon of Rosa’s. Nathan: Rosa really wants to be in the final this time. Jack: I see. Jake: Nidoking! Jake sends out Nidoking. Jake: Strength! Nidoking lifts up Houndoom and sends it into the air. Jake: Megahorn! Nidoking follows up with Megahorn just as Houndoom falls towards the battlefield, sending Houndoom towards Rosa, knocking it out. Referee: Houndoom is unable to battle! Rosa: You were fantastic! Rosa returns Houndoom and sends out Neganadel. Rosa: Fell Stinger! Neganadel races towards Nidoking using Fell Stinger. Jake: Ice Beam! Nidoking uses Ice Beam to keep Neganadel away. Rosa: Change to Venoshock! Neganadel uses Venoshock towards Nidoking instead. Jake: Sludge Bomb! Nidoking uses Sludge Bomb, stopping Venoshock. Nidoking is panting. Rosa: I see. Venom Drench! Neganadel uses Venom Drench and hits Nidoking. Rosa: Venoshock! Neganadel uses Venoshock, causing major damage and knocking Nidoking out. Referee: Nidoking is unable to battle. Jake returns Nidoking. Rosa: Two Pokemon left. Jake: Poliwrath! Jake sends out Poliwrath. Rosa then returns Neganadel and sends out Arcanine. Jake: Arcanine? Rosa: Yep. Extreme Speed! Arcanine begins to move and is almost at Poliwrath. Jake: Protect! Poliwrath uses Protect and doesn’t take any damage from Arcanine. Jake: Hydro Pump! Poliwrath uses Hydro Pump to knock Arcanine back toward Rosa. Jake: Again! Poliwrath uses Hydro Pump towards Arcanine. Rosa: Overheat! Arcanine uses Overheat and cancels out Hydro Pump. Rosa: Dragon Pulse! Arcanine uses Dragon Pulse and hits Poliwrath, knocking him out. Referee: Poliwrath is unable to battle! Jake returns Poliwrath and Charizard flies on. Jake: Last one. Rosa returns Arcanine and sends out Umbreon. Jake: Hmm. Dragon Claw! Rosa: Iron Tail! Both Pokemon run at each other and deflect one another’s moves. Rosa: Dark Pulse! Umbreon uses Dark Pulse and heads towards Charizard. Jake: Flamethrower! Charizard uses Flamethrower and stops Dark Pulse. Rosa: Now, Shadow Ball! Umbreon uses Shadow Ball and hits Charizard, causing a lot of damage. Jake: Take flight! Charizard flies up but Umbreon uses Psychic and smashes Charizard into the ground. Jake: Aerial Ace! Charizard tries to move and fly but his wing is hurt. Rosa: Dark Pulse! Umbreon uses Dark Pulse and knocks Charizard out. Referee: Charizard is unable to battle! Rosa wins! The crowd cheers and the screen moves to the trainer hub where everyone is standing Josie: Congrats you two! Nathan: Thanks. Rosa: Didn’t think we’d be battling against each other again! Jon: It will be a fun competition! Jack: I can’t wait. Jake: I know I’ll be buying popcorn and drinks galore for this match. Everyone laughs and the screen freezes. Major Events * It reveals that Rosa's Poipole evolves into Naganadel Characters Jon Spencer Jack Wilson Jake Timberlake Josie Adams Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Ed Fisher Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Josie * Delphox Jack * Blastoise Jake * Charizard * Scyther * Poliwrath * Pidgeot * Raichu * Nidoking Rosa * Honchkrow * Houndoom * Umbreon * Ninetales (Alolan) * Naganadel * Arcanine Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes